


Monster Mew Mew

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: A more sinister take on the Mews... were these girls ever human?





	Monster Mew Mew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).


End file.
